Good Night
by zumaspieree
Summary: [MyungYeol/SooYeol] Myungsoo-aaahh kau sudah tidur? / Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang melalui pesan singkat—walaupun berada di ruang yang sama. / Humor Fluff / My first MyungYeol / Review?


Zumaspieree proudly present a MyungYeol fanfiction

**Good Night**2014

The casts belong to themselves and the God. I just own this story.

**Note :**

**[bla bla bla] = **pesan dari Sungyeol**, **_[bla bla bla]_= pesan dari Myungsoo**, **bla bla bla= narasi

.

* * *

><p><strong>[Myungsoo-<strong>_**aaahh**_** kau sudah tidur?]**

Tak lama, sebuah balasan telah diterima olehnya.

_[Sudah]_

**[Yah! Kau masih memainkan ponselmu. Jelas-jelas kau belum tidur]**

Kekehan kecil terdengar samar.

_[Nah. Lee Sungyeol, kau bisa melihat sendiri 'kan? Dan kau tak perlu mengirimiku pesan karena kita hanya terpisah jarak yang tak lebih dari satu meter]_

_Namja_ yang bernama Lee Sungyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memosisikan tubuhnya yang terlentang menghadap _roomate-_nya.

**[**_**Ne**_**, **_**arraseo**_**. Tapi tak mungkin aku melompat ke kasurmu lalu berbincang-bincang ini itu sedangkan Sunggyu-**_**hyung**_** di luar **_**stand-by **_**yang seketika bisa saja berteriak marah]**

_[Sunggyu-_hyung_ pasti sudah tidur. Sekarang hampir jam satu malam, _pabo_]_

**[Pendengaran Hamster itu tajam (psst, jangan sampai **_**Hyung**_** tahu aku memanggilnya Hamster haha). Dia bisa langsung terbangun mendengar keributan yang diperbuat anak-anak **_**infinite **_**asuhannya]**

Lagi, kekehan kecil itu terdengar samar.

_[Yeol, kau bisa mengobrol dengan Dongwoo-_hyung_, Hoya-_hyung_, Sungjong, atau Woohyun _hyung _atau siapa saja yang kaukenal]_

**[Tapi sepertinya mereka semua sudah tidur]**

_[Jadi kau sendiri juga tinggal menutup kedua matamu lalu tertidur lelap. Good night. Aku mau tidur]_

Sungyeol mengernyit, ia tak melihat lagi cahaya yang dipancarkan ponsel Myungsoo—yang terlihat di ruangan yang mereka tempati hanya di radius ponselnya yang menyala.

**[Yah! Myungsoo! Kau jangan mematikan ponselmu!]**

Terkirim, namun tak ada respon.

**[Myungieee~~~]**

**[Aku tak bisa tiduuurrrrrrrr. Temani aku. Mengobrol. Apapun itu. Aku belum ngantuk]**

Menghela napas, Myungsoo membaca pesan masuk dari _namja_ yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh darinya.

_[Besok jadwalmu padat. Kau harus _shooting _drama dengan Woohyun-_hyung_, bukan? Jadi seharusnya kau beristirahat]_

**[Mataku tak bisa diajak kompromi. Sudah kubilang belum bisa tiduuuurrrr]**

_[Mau aku menceritakan sebuah cerita lucu?]_

Sungyeol tersenyum.

**[Nee~ aku mau]**

_[Pada zaman dahulu ada seorang _namja_ yang telah lewat tengah malam tak juga bisa tidur. Sepuluh menit kemudian, ketika waktu tepat menunjukkan 01. 01 AM, ada hantu buruk rupa yang menghampirinya lalu me-_rape_ tubuhnya. End.]_

_[_Poor him_. Kalau saja ia tidur lebih cepat ...]_

_[Selamat tidur]_

**[Itu tak lucu tahu! *pout]**

_[Kkkkkkk bagiku itu lucu]_

... ya, lucu membayangkan Sungyeol memajukan bibirnya merajuk begitu bagi Myungsoo itu lucu.

Tunggu dulu. Sungyeol tak langsung membalas. Dahinya mengerut. Kalau dipikir-pikir ia termasuk _namja _yang belum tidur di tengah malam. Dan ketika ia selesai mencerna pesan dari Myungsoo, ia melihat jam digital di sudut atas ponselnya. Bola matanya seketika melebar. Saat ini pukul 12. 51 PM.

Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi menuju 01. 01 AM. Hantu buruk rupa? Hantu biasa saja Sungyeol takut membayangkannya.

**[YAH! KIM MYUNGSOO! CERITA LUCU APAAN?! KAU JANGAN MENAKUT-NAKUTIKUUU!]**

Myungsoo tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat tidurnya yang membelakangi Sungyeol. Terlihat ia sudah tertidur lelap.

**[YAH YAH YAH! KUBILANG JANGAN TIDUR DULU! BANGUN MYUNGSOOOOO!]**

**[01.01 AM—SEMBILAN MENIT LAGI ASDFGHJKL!]**

Tak tahan karena ponselnya terus bergetar, ia membuka pesan masuk dari Sungyeol. Ia berusaha menahan mati-matian agar tidak mengeluarkan kekehan—hanya tersenyum. Memangnya Sungyeol _namja _berumur berapa tahun? Seharusnya ia tak takut hanya karena diceritakan cerita seperti itu.

_[Yeollie, hati-hati hantu itu sedang mengawasimu :)]_

**[DAMN MYUNGSOO!]**

Myungsoo tertawa, amat pelan.

_[Hei Yeol, coba lihat ke belakang]_

Mau tak mau Sungyeol menoleh ke belakang. Ia menghela napas lega karena ia menyadari—walaupun ia tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena gelap—di belakangnya hanya ada dinding.

**[Di belakangku ada dinding]**

_[Hantu bisa menembus dinding, _pabo-ya_. Makanya cepat tidur]_

**[WALAUPUN AKU PAKSAKAN TETAP SAJA AKU TAK BISA TIDUR!]**

**[DAN KAU BERHENTI MENAKUT-NAKUTIKU ARGHHH!]**

_[Terserah. Aku tidur. Titik. Bye Sungyeol. Semoga kau menikmati malammu dengan hantu itu]_

**[MYUNGSOOOOO! YAH MYUNGSOOOO!]**

Sungyeol mengirimi pesan itu hingga tiga kali. Tapi sampai tiga menit berlalu Myungsoo tak juga membalas pesannya. Ia memanggil nomor Myungsoo, namun Myungsoo sama sekali tak menghiraukan ponselnya yang bergetar terus-menerus.

Sungyeol menyerah. Mungkin Myungsoo memang telah tidur. Ia tahu _namja _satu itu mudah tertidur dan susah sekali untuk dibangunkan. Ketika ia tak sengaja melihat jam di ponselnya, waktu menunjukkan pukul satu kurang empat menit.

Berarti ...

Lima menit lagi ...

Bulu kuduk Sungyeol meremang. Ia menoleh ke sana kemari, melihat-lihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Namun ruangan ini benar-benar gelap. Dan sunyi. Sampai-sampai detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Ia tak tahan lagi.

"Myungsooo!"

Sungyeol melompat dari kasurnya ke kasur Myungso, menindih _namja _itu. Sontak Myungsoo mengaduh pelan dan menatap tajam Sungyeol—tatapan yang sia-sia karena Sungyeol tak bisa melihat jelas wajah Myungsoo.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Myungsoo cukup nyaring. Saat ini ia tak bisa memastikan suasana hatinya yang ingin tertawa atau marah karena perutnya terasa nyeri diduduki Sungyeol. Ditambah dengan Sungyeol yang kini menarik-narik kerah baju Myungsoo.

Untungnya Sungyeol segera sadar ia membuat Myungsoo tertawa sekaligus meringis kesakitan. Hei, Myungsoo juga membalas perbuatan Sungyeol dengan menendang punggung Sungyeol dengan kakinya. Sungyeol duduk dengan kedua sikutnya menjadi tumpuan di tepi kasur. Ia menggeser Myungsoo secara paksa ke ujung kasur sehingga ia bisa memposisikan dirinya terbaring di samping _namja _itu. "Aku mau tidur denganmu."

"Kau bukan anak kecil, Yeol. Kembali ke kasurmu." Myungsoo mendorong-dorong Sungyeol, yang malah membuat Sungyeol mengaitkan kedua tangannya—yang salah satu tangannya membawa ponselnya—ke punggung Myungsoo.

"Salahmu sendiri yang menakut-nakutiku," gerutu Sungyeol.

Mereka berdua kini berpelukan—ah tidak, yang benar adalah Sungyeol yang memeluk Myungsoo. Kedua tangan Myungsoo sedari tadi berada di samping pinggangnya.

"Hantu itu tak ada."

"Oh ya? Memangnya kau bisa membuktikannya?"

Myungsoo mencoba melepaskan tangan Sungyeol, namun itu hanya membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat. Menyerah, Myungsoo sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya sehingga embusan napas Sungyeol terasa panas di wajahnya.

"Jika kau mau bukti, tetap terjaga beberapa menit—atau bahkan tinggal menghitung puluhan detik sampai jam satu lewat satu menit lalu lihat apa yang akan terjadi denganmu."

"YAH! KIM MYUNGSOO!"

"SUNGYEOL-_AH_, MYUNGSOO-_AH_, JANGAN MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DI TENGAH MALAM!"

Suasana hening seketika. Mereka berdua mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Benar seperti yang dikatakan Sungyeol. Pendengaran Sunggyu itu tajam—atau memang, suara orang mengobrol di tengah malam di sebuah _dorm _yang tak begitu besar ini dapat terdengar ke ruangan lain, apalagi jika sampai berteriak seperti Sungyeol tadi.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Merasa Sunggyu telah kembali tidur, Sungyeol melepaskan tangannya yang memeluk Myungsoo. Ia membalik tubuhnya sehingga memunggungi _namja _berparas tampan di sampingnya.

"Pokoknya, aku tidur di sini," ucap Sungyeol pelan, sedikit menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Myungsoo mengubah posisi tidurnya, mencari posisi nyaman. Kakinya bergerak-gerak menendang kaki Sungyeol yang menindih kakinya. "Aish. Kau menyempitkan saja."

Sungyeol tak menjawab. Ia membuka ponselnya, mengetikkan sebuah pesan pada seseorang. Detik kemudian, ponsel Myungsoo yang ditaruh di balik bantalnya bergetar.

**[Good night, Myungie]**

Myungsoo tersenyum. Ia tak berniat untuk membalas pesan dari Sungyeol. Ia menaruh kembali ponselnya, lalu tangannya bergerak perlahan mengusap rambut Sungyeol. Ia hendak memejamkan mata, namun tetap saja ia merasa kurang nyaman, seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Perlahan, ia menyelipkan tangannya ke pinggang Sungyeol, memeluk Sungyeol dari belakang. Ia menghirup aroma _namja _yang dipeluknya, lalu bergumam. "Good night, Yeollie."

**-END-**

* * *

><p><em>Goodnight semuanya. Saia mau kembali ke alam mimpi wkwkwk<em>

_Kasih tanggapan kalian ya! ini FF MyungYeol pertama saia :D_

—

Sign,

zumaspierre

[Oktober 28th, 2014 at 02. 32 AM]


End file.
